A recent portable electronic device may provide various wireless communications such as mobile communication or data communication. For example, portable electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a smart phone, or a tablet computer have been developed in order to provide more convenience to a user while implementing various functions including a mobile communication function, a camera function, a video reproduction function, a web browser, wireless communication, etc.
For example, in order to minimize or reduce the influence of electromagnetic waves of a signal generated by an antenna of the electronic device when performing various wireless communications such as the wireless mobile communication and data communication, a portable electronic device may detect whether a human body approaches or is in proximity of the antenna, using a predetermined sensor (e.g., a grip sensor, etc.) and perform an output power back off function for decreasing the strength of the signal generated by the antenna when the human body approaches the antenna.
According to a conventional technology, a grip sensor disposed in an electronic device to detect whether or not the electronic device is in contact with a human body may have a possibility to malfunction due to different recognition rates of detecting whether there is a contact with a human body for each surface of the electronic device, and incorrectly perform an output power back off function. Such malfunction of the grip sensor may be a cause of deteriorating performance of an antenna.